


The Unexpected

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Time Turner is being used</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

I have finally repaid my debt. I no longer feel bound by my ties to the deceased. I have saved his son from a life of utter hopelessness. He may have been an arrogant git when he was alive but I did owe him my life, whether he had wanted to take it from me or not. No one knows that I have done this. No one need know. I will just sit back and carry on with my life and my profession as always.

I believe I have done a good deed, a deed that has surpassed all others, and a deed that could render our dear Sirius Black into my gratitude, if I chose to reveal my secret. However, I shall not. This deed was not done with that as my goal. The deed was done to repay a debt. The deed was done so that a boy who has lost everything has not lost his last tie to sanity, his last desperate cling to life, his last shred of a real loving family.

No matter how much I dislike this boy, I know that this eternal quarrel between life and death was not caused by him, but by a rat. That is why I do this. Not to protect, nor save lives. I also do this for the ghost of an innocent man; to ensure that those innocent of certain crimes have the ability for a second chance. For I know exactly what it's like to need and receive a second chance.

+

Severus placed the Time-Turner back beneath his billowing robes and strode towards the castle. Harry would soon be wanting to floo to the Order's Headquarters. He would just have to suggest that he open the package that Sirius gave him. All would be well then.


End file.
